Forever
by valeriyaponomar
Summary: It is about a girl falling in love with a boy in the strangest way.


Forever . . .

By: valeriya ponomar

**It had been years since we have been together. And I missed him so much it hurt. You might think that I am overacting but if you fall in love during winter break the last thing you want is that person to leave.**

** I was on break from University of Phoenix. There I was learning to be a nurse. He on the other hand lived in Tasmania's east coast. It was located near Australia. With his cute and charming accent, we fell in love in three weeks. In addition, when it was time to split apart it felt like your other half was dying inside of you.**

** However, I was optimistic because Spring break was coming up and we planned to meet on the north part of Australia where he grew up. There he described are the most beautiful coral reefs any person could ever see. Therefore, I agreed and waited to that day.**

** Today was the day!**

** My heart never stopped pounding as I got all my clothes together in the suitcase. It is supposed to be Ethan and me all these two weeks. We haven't been together since last year, and hopefully if I get him to come with me, for all my life. ****Nevertheless, I know how he loves his home so this would be one of my toughest missions yet.**

** Looking out the window, I saw the New York sunrise from far beyond. It looked like the bread crust shimmering gold as it finished baking. The morning frost was still on the glass but there is truly nothing that can ever mess up this day.**

** When I had everything packed, I put on my favorite yellow sundress and sandals. Looking in the mirror, I gasped because there was work to do.**

** My hair still looked like I woke up; my eyes were partly shut, though my cheeks were already burning from the excitement.**

** I took time in curling my black hair, creaming my cheeks, putting on my mascara, and of course I took time putting on my glossy lip-gloss. Finally, I was done and looked in the mirror more closely.**

** I had light blue New York eyes, a pale face not counting my cheeks; my flawless skin now began to sparkle more inventively when I smiled thinking about the plane ride. I've never been in a foreign country. Who knows what I will see there?**

** My friend Marie drove me to the airport and hugged me goodbye. She seemed more upset about me leave than my parents did. **

** So I got on the plane and shook crazily from adrenalin rush. The poor person who had to sit next to me probably felt like I was vibrating the whole flight. I really did feel sorry for her, but I got over it soon enough.**

** The landing really got to me even more. Shaking in really close to a heart ****attack, I leaped from my seat as the plane stopped moving.**

** Grabbing my dark green shoulder bag, I shoved passed the crowds that smelled of ketchup, mustard, and burnt meat. **

** As I got out, my heart leaped out of my chest.**

** The sun was setting slowly and the sight of it was heartbreakingly beautiful. Passed the trillions of people bellow me; it glowed deep in my memory, because you cannot see a sunset this beautiful just anywhere. The air was cool and heart lightening.**

** "****Diana!" I heard a familiar voice call me. **

** There were maybe a million people down there, so how was I supposed to see Ethan?**

** However, he always found a way.**

** As I got off the crowded stairs people squashed me into a tiny pancake. In addition, as bad I as I wanted to get out they seemed to push me right into the middle on purpose. There a man with a mustache stepped on my toe and I merely screamed.**

** Moreover, out of nowhere a pair of hands grabbed me from behind and jerked me backwards. I would know that touch from anyone so I smiled while he pulled me back.**

** "I thought I'd lost you," Ethan whispered hugged me tightly. He smelled like freshly cut strawberries and cool lemonade. Since he lived in a place that pretty much smelled like fruits and veggies, I didn't mind.**

** "Well you didn't," I replied turning around.**

** His soft hazel eye shimmered in the setting sun. His milky caramel skin glistened as if he reflected the sun. Ethan looks like a small child with his beautiful smile, white teeth, and mysterious eyes. It's like looking into a mystery book no one can figure out.**

** Though there was something off with him, like a certain twinkle wasn't where it was supposed to be. **

** He had dirty brown hair with I loved to mess up after he made me laugh. **

** Ethan made me feel like I could be complete and happy with him after I've had a rough day. Like my other, half that fills out the missing holes of the opposite part.**

** "So where are we going?" I asked, cuddling into his arms. He looked down and smiled.**

** "Sorry, but, that's confidential."**

** With those words, he took me to his black BMW where he had a picnic basket and blankets. So probably, we are going to an outside movie perhaps. What if he is taking me camping? Oh no! It better not be camping.**

** Like every wrong thing I have thought, I realized that it was not camping, hiking, barbeque, or any of the actions I had in mind. Sigh . . .**

**He took me over to Cable Beach, which was famous in Australia. There we set up our blankets and basket just in time.**

** The sun hit the rim of the ocean spilling over like liquid gold coloring the sky with the rainbow, also a color I had no name for. The thin clouds became neon blue along with the sky. As the warm ocean breeze ruffled my hair, I gasped for oxygen.**

** For the whole sunset, I was as speechless as a zombie would be. Sunsets like that you cannot see just anywhere. **

** "Did you like it?" Ethan asked opening the basket.**

** I looked over at his laugh-struck expression. "What's so funny? And no I didn't like it, I loved it!" I chimed nearly jumping of my blanket. "I mean I can't even breathe that we," I gasped for air, "well because of it. I mean you live here and all but I am here for like the next three weeks, and . . ."**

** "Calm down," he interrupted taking my hand. "We can go to as many sunsets as you want."**

** We sat there not talking, just gazing over at the tinting sky. It started to turn light caramel after a while and after that, it turned dark blue. Still amazed I felt like soft sand under my fingers.**

** Everything felt so soft to me. Like an endless day of surprising events slapping me across the face.**

** After we ate, I realized that we were the only two people on the beach.**

** "We're alone?" I asked.**

** "It's a private beach, what do you expect?" he joked.**

** "Not much, but didn't they ever see that sunset? It was breathtaking. Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"**

** He sighed doing that sparkle-sparkle action with his eyes. "First of all, it's my beach so it is off limits to strangers. Secondly, you never asked me when I said I lived here."**

** I groaned picking up a peanut butter sandwich. "That's a good point,"**

** He laughed hysterically and drank some Pepsi. "You know, I need too . . ." drowning off the subject his eyes traveled back into the sea.**

** "What is it?" I questioned trying to fish out his attention.**

** Staring blankly outwards, I gave up knowing once he is distracted there is no use getting him back.**

** The night had to end before my sleep creeped up so I helped him gather our things and head backwards. **

** Still the air was warm, the breeze smelled of liquid lavender, the sand felt softer than a pillow, and the sky was dark blue, along with glistening stars overhead.**

** I held his cushiony hand in mine smiling the whole time we walked. This will really be the best vacation ever.**

** That night I was dreaming of different colors from around the world swirling together creating a relaxing feeling in my heart. **

** "Diana, wake up," Ethan called outside the colors.**

** My eyes flashed open as I saw that we were still on the beach. There was misty fog everywhere surrounding every visible place that my eyes could capture. **

** "Did we sleep here all night?" I squeaked trying to hide my morning breath. It would literally kill me if I mostly ruined this vacation. Now that wouldn't be great at all.**

** He smiled nicely at me and handed me a pair of black leather flippers. **

** They felt slimy and not comfortable to even my hands; like holding a blob, which just stays there gushing strange feelings into your nervous system.**

** "What are these?" I questioned turning one flipper over.**

** He chuckled putting his palm on my wrist. "We'll **_**we**_** are going scuba diving."**

** I laughed sarcastically hiding my endangered expression. "Not to bother you or anything," I began, squeezing my insides. "But, I'm not really a scuba person, not to mention a scuba diver person." I smiled crookedly but still felt like someone had pinched me.**

** "Relax, I'll be with you the whole time." He reassured. **

** "Nah, I'll pass."**

** His brows went together. "Awe, I wished you hadn't said that." He grabbed me up into his arms and ran toward the ocean waves. **

** I screamed smacking his back with the leather flippers. All I had for a reply was a loud laugh of excitement from his lips. He ran fluidly not really thinking of the water that might drown me.**

** "Ethan!" I screamed. "Put me down!"**

** He laughed once more and I felt myself take flight in the foggy air. It felt like a black out. At first it's all bright and scary and then the next your in a strange swarm of bathwater that's painted blue. **

** "You know that you owe me," I reminded putting on the pink scuba suit. "You really, really owe me."**

** "Fine, fine, jeez don't start complaining or else you wont get the surprise."**

** He knew my weakness for surprises and special things.**

** I couldn't believe how hot he looked. His caramel shining skin bristled as the sun started to rise. The way his messy hair was styled or how marvelous those hazel eyes looked. It felt like I could stare at him for ages. And that smile! Ooh, I could get used to doing this every day.**

** We got dressed and went out to the beach were the sun was halfway up in the baby blue sky. There were no clouds, to birds, nothing distracting.**

** The sand felt moist and dry at the same time to my feet. The air began to smell like a sweet fragranced vanilla and a lime mixture. It was the strangest and most interesting thing I've ever smelled.**

** The ocean waves slowly kissed the sandy beach. And the beach slowly pushed away the water like a massage. **

** Ethan stood there holding a snorkeling mask looking outward like an old wise man. But at the same time he looked as cute as a little child about to play in the sand dunes. His eyes went serious, to silly, to playful at the same time.**

** The glassy water began to reach at my toes as if stretching. **

** "Don't worry," Ethan reminded, looking into my eyes. "I'll be with you the whole time."**

** And he was. **

** We slowly got into the amazingly warm water. I kept twitching and merely screaming while he just held my hand. Waist deep and I ran in excitedly freeing myself from him. **

** Diving headfirst I opened my eyes into a breathtaking world.**

** There was no such color as plain blue or ordinary yellow. I had no words for such remarkable beauty that I laid my eyes on; like staring into an aurora of colors beyond your imagination.**

** The coral was brilliantly carved into statues, structures, and homes. **

** I saw liquid lavender take over half of a large coral and the rest would be dotted with violet, turquoise, ember, gold, bristling ruby, and a sprinkle of diamond pink.**

** There were fish that swam in every direction as if rush hour was in place.**

** The whole ocean seemed to come to life every single time I blinked. The sand below wasn't gray or bold, it was concaved with spiked sapphire, shimmering emerald, and bright crystalline.**

** The water shimmered past us like polished pearls. My breathing started to get fast****er and faster as we swam past the coral reefs.**

** In the visual ability of my eyes, this is all I could really describe to you.**

** Twinkling lights were embedded into the strangest of plants as they swirled along with the movement of water. The rocks took hold of the funniest, most beautiful, and also the most breathtaking images I ever saw. Next to me, swimming was Ethan that too, was stuck with the life breaking beauty.**

** If I had a choice of living the life of Ariel from the Little Mermaid, I would agree in a millisecond. How could she want to live on land when the life under the ocean waves outshined Paris?**

** Navy blue and obsidian swirled into each other serpent-like.**

** Vermillion and milky magenta stuck to the sides of most fish; and sun kissed gold playfully scaled the large boulders. **

** Fish and a few sharks, from around the world, swam in peace not even bothering to stop and see which way they were going. The slick skin of a large Hammerhead shark tickled my palm as it swam from right under me.**

** The feeling of a bewildered stroke and calming cheerfulness engaged inside me.**

** We continued to swim on exploring the new world.**

** Those two weeks we did so many activities that will take years to describe. We went to Ayers Rock also known as the world's biggest monolith, also to Berry Springs National Park where you can swim in crystal clear water, we went to ****Olive Pink Botanical Gardens**** where the most beautiful and exotic plants grew, and the last place was Crocodylus Park where we saw crocodiles, ostriches, flamingoes, monkeys, sea turtles, and more.**

** This was the final three days and I did not know what could top what we did days ago; but I had high hopes, because Ethan knew a lot of wonderful places to go to.**

** Today we met on the same beach as the first day.**

** But, it was late at night and things began to shake inside my mind. **

** Sitting there in silence staring out into the breathing waters came to make me really nervous. What could possibly be worth not talking about? Did I do something that upset him, or . . .**

** "Diana," Ethan began turning to look at me. I looked him in his sorrowful eyes and at his stern expression. "I know we've had fun for all the time we were together, and I really love you; but this long distance relationship thing isn't what I like. This was just a few weeks, but now we have a whole year to wait and I can't do it."**

** Feeling like I was slapped across the face, my blood began to rush to my skin as tears gathered in my eyes.**

** "What is that supposed to mean?" I murmured afraid to start crying. "All we did together and everything we've said you chose now to break up with me?" **

** He looked down at the gray blanket.**

** "Damn it look at me!" I yelled. "We survived three years of dating together and you chose **_**NOW**_** do dump me?"**

** "I know your upset, but who knows what will happen—"**

** "Screw that!" I interrupted. "I will call you every day, email you, send you letters, I'll do anything! Just please," I begged, "don't leave me, not now, not tomorrow."**

** He got up and started to walk away from me.**

** I jumped to my feet and started to cry.**

** "Did you really love me then?" I called. "Did you really ever mean everything you said? Or was that all just lies? Was I some 'thing' you needed to play with for these few weeks?"**

** Ethan stopped, but, soon enough began to walk again.**

** "If you'd really love me, you'll go with me. Or if you want I'll drop out and—"**

** "Diana, just let it go." Was the last thing he told me. **

** As I stood there with a splintered heart and burning eyes, the ocean started to fall from me. All the memories began to fade, and everything we did began to seem like a dream.**

** Of course, I packed my things, flew back to New York to start my classes again. In my mind, it felt like my whole existence seemed to replay itself like a song, repeating, repeating, and repeating.**

**9:01 a.m. Class starts.**

** Even if I would have felt exited to see my friends again and to see the large classroom once more, I hated it in every angle there possibly was. I hated everyone that learned there, I hated Mr. Louis (professor), my life, myself, even my friends.**

** The class began slowly with a lecture.**

** I didn't take notes the whole time. When he finished twenty minutes later, I was called on with a question. However, I just stared at him with a smirk expressing my not-paying-attention mood. He insulted me and called on someone else.**

** Maybe half the class went by and someone knocked on the door. Mr. Louis groaned and said, "This is why you shouldn't be late, this person will have a lot of explaining to do."**

** He opened the door and a familiar face walked in.**

** Ethan looked around the room. Quietly hiding my blushing cheeks, I put my head into my arms and was just about to cry.**

** "Are you ****new?" the professor asked.**

** "No, but I need to say something." Ethan pleaded, probably not seeing me.**

** "Make it quick—"**

** "Okay!" **

** There was coughing and silence for a minute until Ethan began to speak.**

** "Listen Diana, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. All these days I've thought about what you said, and I was more wrong than ever. You told me that I would have to turn around and come back if I loved you but I didn't.**

** "I was afraid that I loved you **_**too**_** much, but now I know that loving someone too much means that letting that certain someone go, shouldn't be so easy. Letting your hysterical laughs go, and your up going smile, your pearl voice was even harder to not listen too. It was like every noise in the world didn't sound right.**

** "Please, now its your turn," I heard footsteps walking up the stairs. **

** Gently someone placed their palm on my hand. I looked up and saw Ethan adorably smiling at me. "Now its your turn to not let me go."**

** The whole crowd "awed" and cheered.**

** As quick as lightening my feelings and thoughts for him doubled. My heart began to pound normally, my eyes cleared, and the color to my face returned. There was just one thing left to say.**

** "Of course not!" I chimed jumping out of my seat.**

** I hugged him tightly trying to hide my tears. His soft skin felt amazing. He smelled like vanilla, peaches, and milk chocolate. Maybe this was the real meaning of love. If you can't let someone go, it's best to not try it; for you might lose a diamond while thinking you had a stone.**


End file.
